


Traces in the Mist

by Rachel500



Series: The Lost Season [19]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Rape/Non-con References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stringfellow Hawke receives new information about the whereabouts of his missing brother...will he finally find Saint John?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

Dominic Santini stared at the office door of the acting director of the FIRM in front of him and raised his fist to knock. He stopped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he thought. The intelligence agency was a hive of politics and conspiracies; he had never liked being involved with it. He lowered his hand and sighed. He looked around the quiet outer office he was stood in and was pleased that there was no-one around to witness his indecision. If he left now no-one would even know he had been, he mused and slapped his red baseball cap on his grey curls as though to punctuate the decision. He'd taken two steps from the door when it opened. He looked back automatically and met the stunned good eye of Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III with resignation.

'Dominic.' The acting director of the FIRM acknowledged the pilot with a cautious smile and adjusted the cuffs of his white suit. It was his usual outfit along with the black eye patch and the much-needed accessory of the rosewood cane.

'Michael.' Dom responded politely, straightening his shoulders and meeting the spy's curious gaze.

Michael pushed his wire-frame glasses up his nose and frowned. It was unusual for the older man to be without their mutual friend, Stringfellow Hawke, and he had never known Dom to come to his office alone before. 'Was there something you wanted? Has something happened to Hawke or Caitlin? To Airwolf?'

'No, no.' Dom reassured the spy quickly. 'As far as I know Hawke and Caitlin are safe as houses and Airwolf's just fine.' The world's most technologically advanced helicopter was in full working order and the couple were in the middle of a short holiday to celebrate the two-month anniversary of their wedding; the holiday was also acting as a much needed recovery period for the couple following the young female pilot's survival of an attempted rape.

Michael waited for Dom to speak again and shifted his weight when his bad knee began to protest. 'So you're here because…'

Dom opened his mouth and then hesitated again. 'No. It doesn't matter.' He gestured. 'I'll be going.'

'Dominic. It's obviously something important or else you wouldn't be here.' Michael took a step sideways and ushered the pilot into the inner office.

Dom sighed and took his cap off stuffing it into the pocket of his blue jacket before he walked swiftly inside. He took a seat in front of the wide desk and nodded when Michael offered him something from the bar. He had a feeling he was going to need the Dutch courage.

Michael handed Dom a crystal glass of bourbon and sat down with another in a white leather chair. 'So what's this about?'

Dom shifted uncomfortably. 'I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing here, Michael.'

'Why don't you start at the beginning?' Michael suggested.

Dom was silent and then shook his head again. 'No. No. I've changed my mind. It doesn't matter.' He half-rose out of the chair.

'Dominic.'

The stern tone had Dom sitting back down.

Michael pinned him with a hard blue look. 'You're beginning to worry me. What is it?'

Dom fidgeted and took a gulp of the bourbon. 'I think I may…I might that is…need your help.' He muttered.

Michael tried unsuccessfully to hide the bubble of amusement that tugged at his lips and lit up his good eye.

Dom glared at him. 'This isn't funny, Michael.'

'I'm sorry.' Michael apologised. He waved his glass at Dom. 'Why don't you continue?'

'You have to promise not to tell String any of this.' Dom said.

Michael sobered abruptly. The older man was deeply loyal to Hawke, having raised him and Hawke's brother when their mother and father, Dom's best friend, had died. Dom was still very much a surrogate father to Hawke; whatever this was it was deadly serious. 'Go on.' He encouraged.

'I have to have your word, Michael,' Dom insisted, 'that you won't tell him.'

'You have it.' Michael stated sincerely.

Dom took another gulp of bourbon. 'You remember when I got kidnapped a while back?'

Michael arched an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair. 'I'm hardly likely to forget it.' Dom had been taken hostage by a hit man he'd helped Hawke's father, Alan, put in jail in the Sixties; a hit man responsible for the death of Hawke's grandfather.

'Sallis kidnapped me because he thought I knew where Alan, Hawke's father, was.' Dom summarised.

'Because he didn't believe the Hawkes were dead.' Michael added.

'Right.' Dom set the glass down and leaned forward. 'I've been going back over it in my head and I think he might be right.'

Michael frowned unsettled. 'Hawke's father and mother were lost at sea, Dominic. I've read the report from the coastguard myself.'

'Just hear me out, will ya?' Dom asked gesturing at the spy.

Michael nodded.

Dom sighed. 'You know Alan and I worked to get Sallis convicted of the murder of Alan's father?'

'Yes.'

'And that, Alan managed to get a confession from Sallis on tape by wearing a wire for the FBI, who were after the Cordelli family Sallis works for?'

'It was all in that old file you'd kept.' Michael pointed out.

'And you found out that after Alan and Jane, and the boys, were all meant to go into the witness protection scheme?' Dom continued.

Michael nodded again. 'Only there was the boat accident.'

'Well, that's just it, Michael.' Dom said. 'The set up for the family going into protective custody was going to be a boat accident.' He held up a hand to stop Michael interrupting again. 'Listen. Dawson, the FBI agent involved, told me at the time that they had originally planned that Alan would take the family out on the boat and meet with the FBI in the ocean. The FBI would scupper the boat and take the family off for a new life. The storm would hit and everyone would assume the family had been lost at sea in a tragic accident.'

'But the storm came early and it went wrong.' Michael pointed out. 'Hawke and his brother went overboard and his parents were lost looking for them.'

Dom swallowed. 'What if it only went partially wrong?'

Michael began to see where the older man was going but gestured for him to continue.

'What if,' Dom said, 'the boys went overboard but the FBI met up with Alan and Jane anyway?'

'The FBI continued with the original plan but with the boys being rescued and back in the public domain they couldn't join their parents?' Michael concluded.

Dom nodded. 'I know it's a long shot but I can't get the idea out of my head.'

Michael put the glass down and leaned forward studying the older man's unhappy expression. 'Dominic, do you really think this is likely? From what little I know, I would be surprised if Alan and Jane Hawke would have abandoned their sons like that.'

Dom met Michael's blue gaze evenly. 'What if the FBI lied to them? What if they were told the boys had drowned?'

'Damn.' Michael's soft word echoed in the tense silence of the office.

'It's just possible, Michael.' Dom said gesturing and reaching for his bourbon. 'That's why it's driving me nuts. I can't get the idea out of my head; what if they're alive?'

Michael stroked his moustache. The pilot was right. It was just possible that events had played out the way he had described; the bodies of Alan and Jane Hawke had never been recovered. 'And you haven't told Hawke any of this?' Michael checked.

Dom shook his head. 'I keep going over it and I can't do it to him, Michael. He has enough with trying to find Saint John and he's started to make his peace with the past.' He gave a huff of laughter. 'I can't ruin that with something that might be a goose chase. If I knew for certain…'

Michael sighed. 'Have you told anyone else this theory?'

'I confronted Dawson with it when he came to the hospital to see me.' Dom said.

'What did he say?' Michael asked.

'He wouldn't deny or confirm it.' Dom's dark eyes gleamed with anger. 'He told me to drop it, that if I or Hawke started nosing around all we'd do, if I was right, would be to lead Sallis and the Cordelli's to Alan and Jane.'

'He has a point.' Michael said.

'I know that Michael.' Dom retorted. 'Why do you think I'm here? String or I looking will be like waving a flag for the Cordelli's but you…'

'You want me to look for them.' Michael said. 'You want me to look for them and if I can verify that they are alive then you'll tell Hawke.'

'So you'll do it?' Dom asked hopefully.

Michael tapped his fingers on his desk.

'You're not going to do it,' stated Dom seeing the indecision on the other man's face.

'I haven't said no, Dominic.'

'You haven't exactly said yes either.' Dom replied sharply. 'Ah, this was a mistake.' He half-rose out of his chair again.

'Dominic, sit down.' Michael pointed at the chair. 'If I start, there may be a chance I'll tip off the Cordelli's or Sallis.' He said. 'Whilst it's less likely than you and Hawke, it is still a possibility. Do you really want me to take the risk?'

Dom slumped back in his chair. 'I hadn't thought of that. I guess I thought you'd be able to make some discreet enquiries, you know,' he gestured, 'behind the scenes kinda.'

'I could make some enquiries.' Michael allowed, 'but getting information about witness protection schemes is notoriously difficult, Dominic, and I don't think you've thought this through enough.'

'I've done nothing but think about this.' Dom's voice rose angrily.

'I'm not denying that but have you thought about what will happen if I do find out they are alive?' Michael asked calmly.

'Well, we'll tell String and then…'

'And then?' prompted Michael. 'And then Hawke will want to meet with them.'

'Wouldn't you?' Dom asked. 'They're his parents.'

'Of course I would.' Michael shot back. 'But I wouldn't be leading a hit man and a Mafia family with a grudge to my parents' doorstep.'

Dom subsided.

Michael sighed. 'Dawson might be right; it might be best to let sleeping dogs rest.'

'I've tried, Michael.' Dom said. 'I've done nothing these last few weeks but try and let this go but…' he met Michael's concerned blue gaze squarely, 'I can't.'

Michael nodded slowly. 'OK. I'll make some enquiries but it may take some time and I wouldn't get your hopes up.'

'Thanks, Michael.' Dom said. 'I appreciate it.' He got up.

'Actually there's something I want to discuss with you too.' Michael said.

Dom sat back down.

'In fact, I was just about to ask one of my aides to call you when I met you in the outer office.'

'Oh?' Dom said suspiciously at the charming tone that had entered Michael's voice.

'I need a lift to Mexico.' Michael said. 'In Airwolf.'

'Oh no.' Dom got to his feet. 'Not after the last time.' He put his cap back on. 'String'll kill me for sure if I take Airwolf on a mission with you whilst he's out of town again.'

Michael waited until Dom was almost at the door. 'It's to do with Saint John,' he called.

The older man halted; his hand was on the office door handle. His shoulders slumped and he turned back to Michael.

The spy brushed a finger over his moustache and smiled. He knew that would hook the other man.

A few short hours later, Michael ran his hand over the engineering console of the world's only mach capable helicopter and sighed in satisfaction. He had never regretted his decision to make a deal with Hawke when the pilot had refused to hand the helicopter back to the FIRM unless they found his MIA brother. Hawke, the best pilot he had ever worked with, would fly Airwolf on missions of national importance and the FIRM would find Saint John Hawke.

The older Hawke brother had gone down in a routine mission in 'Nam alongside Hawke. Hawke had made it out; Saint John had become a POW and had been listed MIA at the end of the war. A folder of information given to Michael the year before by the daughter of a deceased Army general had provided a better understanding of Saint John's fate; a Special Forces unit had rescued him from the Vietcong and Saint John had joined them. They had run covert incursions into enemy territory long after the war had ended, but in the late Seventies, the unit had been disbanded and Saint John discharged. He had apparently joined an intelligence agency doing the same kind of deep undercover missions.

Michael adjusted one of the systems. He was certain Saint John was working for a large intelligence agency called the Company; at the very least they knew where he was. The Company was going to merge with the FIRM in July by order of Congress in order to reduce the running costs of both operations. Michael knew that they could wait until they had access to the Company's systems to find the information on Saint John but he didn't want to wait especially as there was another consideration; Airwolf was developing artificial intelligence.

A few odd incidents had prompted the Airwolf team to have the helicopter tested and Karen Hansen, the helicopter's computer expert, had found that the machine was executing a self-preservation code. There wasn't anything particularly unusual in that; what was unusual was that Airwolf had rewritten the original code. She had removed Moffett as her chosen pilot and included her current flight team. She had saved their lives using the code a number of times already. Most recently, she had been pivotal in saving Hawke's wife, Caitlin, from a murdering rapist.

Michael was determined, along with the rest of the team, that the Company didn't get their hands on the original Airwolf. They were building a fake Airwolf to handover to them and they were only able to do that because Michael was working on building a next generation of the Airwolf helicopter design. He allowed a small smile. The project was actually going well. They would have the fake Airwolf ready to test very shortly. What they still hadn't quite worked out was how they handed the fake one to the Company and what they did with the original if the Company decided to honour Hawke's deal. Michael sighed. If he could find Saint John, they could simply hand the fake Airwolf over and Hawke could keep the real one under wraps somewhere whilst the pilot helped Michael complete the new, improved version.

'Are you humming?' Dom demanded.

'Hmmm?' Michael cleared his throat hurriedly. 'Of course I'm not humming.'

'It sounded to me like you were humming.' Dom said.

'I was thinking.' Michael said defensively.

'Hmnph.' Dom shifted in the pilot's seat of Airwolf and checked his course. 'So we're going to see Larry Mason right?'

'Right.' Michael said.

'And that's it?' Dom checked. 'No other little surprises?'

'None.' Michael said firmly. 'Like I told you; Larry's been looking through the intelligence databases for me trying to find something about Saint John. He called me and told me he'd found something. We're going to pick it up. That's it.'

'Well, you can't blame me for checking.' Dom pointed out. 'The last time you asked me to do a simple pick up, we ended up in a radar and radio black zone in the middle of an earthquake.'

'The earthquake wasn't exactly my fault, Dominic.' Michael replied. He surreptitiously tapped in a scan of the location they were headed towards checking for seismic activity; it never hurt to be careful.

'How's Marella doing?' Dom asked. A few week's before, Michael's former senior aide had been badly injured saving the spy's life and had returned to her home in Maui to recuperate.

'She's doing very well.' Michael found he was smiling and was grateful that Dom's position meant that the other man wouldn't see it. The whole incident had prompted Michael to take his relationship with Marella to a more personal level and they spoke on the phone every day. When she returned to LA, they were going on their first date and Michael was looking forward to it. 'She should be back in a couple more weeks.'

'That's great news.' Dom said happily. He was fond of the Hawaiian agent.

'She wanted to come back when she heard what had happened with Caitlin.' Michael commented.

'They've turned into pretty good friends those two.' Dom commented absently. He wondered at the friendship between Marella and Caitlin at times but then he guessed it wasn't any stranger than the friendship between Hawke and Michael.

'How is Caitlin?' Michael asked. The attempted rape had shaken the redheaded female pilot and Michael knew Hawke was concerned about his wife.

'She's doing better.' Dom said. 'I think it just shook her up that she couldn't defend herself.'

'She was damned lucky Airwolf intervened.' Michael said.

'Yeah, I think she knows it too.' Dom said with a brief glance over his shoulder.

Michael nodded. 'Have you talked to them recently?' He had a feeling that the couple's holiday was more to regain their balance than to celebrate the two-month anniversary of their wedding.

'I talked to String yesterday.' Dom replied. 'They're planning to spend another day alone.'

'Where have they gone anyway?' Michael asked.

'That would be telling.' Dom muttered. In truth, he knew the couple were still at their home, the mountain cabin by the lake that Hawke had inherited from his grandfather.

'They've settled into marriage really well.' Michael said. 'They seem very happy.'

'Yeah.' Dom smiled. 'They're handling things together, that's the important thing.'

Michael considered his next question and mischievously decided to ask it. 'Any news on the baby front?'

'Hawke told you?' Dom turned around surprised.

'Well?' Michael asked not answering the question.

Dom returned his gaze to the sky in front. 'No news.' He gave a small laugh. 'I think they're beginning to realise that these things don't happen straight away.'

Michael smiled and stroked his moustache. So, he thought, he was right; the couple were trying to start their family.

'Talking of families,' Dom began interrupting Michael's musing, 'how's Angelina?'

Michael smiled at the mention of his ten year old daughter. He'd only discovered her existence the year before and had immediately retrieved her from Russia. He'd turned into a doting father and he happily admitted the incredibly smart and pretty blond girl could twist him around her little finger. Dom had seemingly adopted her as one of his own brood when he'd laid eyes on her too. 'Angelina's great. She's enjoying school.'

'She still in love with Brownie?' Dom asked.

Michael had succumbed to Angelina's request for a dog at Christmas. 'Yes. He's been good for her.' The chocolate Lab had helped settle his daughter into her new home. He bit his lip. He had to admit that his one of his concerns about his relationship with Marella was the effect it would have on Angelina. His daughter liked Marella but he wondered if that would change when Angelina realised his relationship with Marella might one day include his former aide being part of their family.

'You should bring Angelina over more often.' Dom nagged.

'The last time I brought her over; she came back wanting flying lessons.' Michael noted wryly.

'Hawke was twelve when I taught him; Saint John the same.' Dom grinned. 'Jo, now; she took a little more encouraging. I think she was fourteen when she decided she wanted to learn.'

Michael shifted uneasily at the mention of Dom's niece. The small, blond pilot was moving back to LA to be closer to her uncle but Michael had discovered she was working as a freelance operative for the Company. Hawke had told Michael that he had informed Dom and that they had agreed Hawke would confront Jo when she returned to make the arrangements in June; they would sort it out from there. Michael sighed. He'd given his word to Hawke not to interfere and he wouldn't. He frowned.

'We're coming up on the location now.' Dom said.

'You sure this friend of yours is trustworthy?' Michael asked.

'I'm going to forget you asked me that.' Dom muttered. 'Prepare to disengage turbos and bring the rotors back online.'

Michael concentrated on the system changes and by the time he had the space to remember his original question, they were landing and taxiing into a wide hangar. An ancient helicopter stood to one side alongside a Jet Ranger in purple and orange colours.

Dom broke into a grin seeing the large African-American woman walking towards them. He removed his helmet and climbed out to hug her.

'Queenie.' His dark eyes roamed over her happily as he took a step back. There was more grey in the jet black hair but her skin remained a perfect smooth ebony; her eyes the colour of bitter chocolate. A lifetime ago they had been lovers before they had settled into a comfortable friendship. 'Ah, it's good to see you.'

'Hello you old reprobate.' Queenie grinned at him and patted his arms. 'It's good to see you too.' She released him completely and admired the sleek lines of Airwolf. She gave a silent appreciative whistle. 'This is a stunning aircraft.' She touched the shiny hull almost reverently. 'Fast too, right?'

Dom smiled. 'Right.'

'I bet I could do all my medical visits a helluva lot quicker in this machine than that old tin can.' She jerked her head at the museum piece.

'Yeah but would you have so much fun?' Dom said laughing.

Michael cleared his throat from the other side of the helicopter. Dom gestured at him. 'Queenie, Michael. Michael, Queenie.'

'A pleasure.' Michael said taking the hand Queenie offered him.

'Likewise.' Queenie gave him a wide grin.

'Have you got everything arranged?' Dom asked.

'Of course. There's a jeep waiting outside for you along with a map. You should get to El Hafo in about an hour if you keep to the main roads.' Queenie said and gestured in the direction of the now closed hangar door.

'Great.' Dom said. 'You have somewhere we could change?'

'Office is just back through that door.' Queenie said pointing.

'Thanks, Queenie.' Dom reached into Airwolf and pulled out two back-packs. He handed one to Michael and kept the other.

'You don't have time to catch up?' Queenie asked.

'Not this time. Maybe on the way back.' Dom gave her an apologetic hug before he and Michael made their way to the office.

Queenie was right about the distance to El Hafo. It took them just under an hour and they found Larry's beach bar easily enough. The dark wooden hut had a straw roof and seemed to be doing good business. Michael and Dom took seats at the bar and waited. Larry finished serving his last customer and walked over to greet them eagerly.

Dom gave him a wide gap-toothed grin as he shook hands with the former FIRM man. Larry hadn't changed a bit. He was a small man but had a trim figure. He still had a full head of white hair and a salt and pepper beard. His blue eyes were twinkling with delight.

'Fellas.' Larry smiled. 'It's good to see you.' His eyes widened as he took in the brightly coloured beach shirt Michael was wearing over his white pants. 'That's a new look, Archangel.'

Michael pushed his glasses up his nose and rapped his cane against the bar. 'I'm incognito.'

'I had to tell him that a white suit wasn't appropriate beach wear.' Dom said shaking his head sadly.

'So, no Hawke?' Larry asked.

'Nah.' Dom gestured. 'He and Cait are out of town.'

Larry's eyes dimmed a little in disappointment. He'd hoped to be able to give the news to Hawke himself personally; he owed the other man his life. 'Come through to the back, fellas.' He lifted a section of the bar and they made their way through to Larry's inner sanctum whilst he closed the bar up.

Larry opened his office door and ushered them inside. Michael and Dom took one step and froze. The office was a startling contrast to the simple wooden structure out front; one wall was occupied with three computers and the other had floor to ceiling shelving over-flowing with documents and books. Larry hastily shifted stacks of material from two of the chairs and invited his guests to sit. He went over to a small refrigerator and pulled out three chilled beers. He unscrewed the tops and handed them out.

'What have you got, Larry?' Michael asked.

'As you know I've been looking through the intelligence databases, specifically those used by the Company, for any record of Saint John Hawke or the type of mission he was supposed to be involved with.' Larry began.

Michael brushed a finger across his moustache and gestured impatiently. 'You said you found something.'

Larry nodded. 'I was inside a database used by the CIA and the Company when I came across this.' He snagged a folder from the pile by one of the computers. He handed it to Michael.

Michael put down the beer and opened the file. There was a single item; a photo. It was blurred and fuzzy. He peered at it closely. There were two men in army fatigues being held in a makeshift prison cell; both were staring in the direction of the camera.

Michael handed the photo to Dom. 'What do you think?'

Dom stared at it and sighed. 'It could be him. It could be Saint John.' He shook his head. 'I can't say for sure.'

'I'm certain it is.' Larry said.

'Why?' Michael asked.

'Because his name was mentioned in the report that went with that picture.' Larry said.

Michael looked back at the folder. 'So where's the report?'

Larry sighed and a blush warmed his cheeks. 'I had to load a special paper for the photo and whilst I was reloading the printer to do the report someone removed both the photo and the report. When I went to print it just wasn't there anymore'

'Someone removed it?' Michael's gaze sharpened on the former information gatherer.

'Removed it.' Larry confirmed. 'From what I can see, someone has been going through the computer files and systematically removing anything to do with Hawke's brother.'

'How do you know that?' Dom asked.

'Because I should have been able to come up more than just a photograph.' Larry said. 'I should have been able to at least access the information on Saint John prior to any intelligence work and all of it has gone. The lack of information, just basic information, gives it away.'

'Why?' Dom asked. 'Why would someone do that?'

'To prevent us from finding Saint John Hawke.' Michael murmured.

'I don't get it.' Dom said perplexed. 'If the Company wants Airwolf, wouldn't they want us to find Saint John?'

'Not necessarily.' Michael answered. 'Not if they intend to use Hawke for Airwolf missions and not honour the deal.'

'You mean they'd say they were looking for Saint John but wouldn't?' Dom checked.

Michael nodded. 'And they would be able to point to the lack of evidence as the reason why they hadn't gotten very far.'

'Why those dirty…' Dom bit off the swear word. 'I'd like to get my hands on them.' He shook his fist angrily.

'Do you remember what was in the report?' Michael asked Larry.

Larry nodded and grabbed a second file. 'I wrote up as much as I could remember.'

Michael took the file and began to read through Larry's meticulously written up report.

'Well?' Dom demanded after the first few minutes had passed in silence.

'He's in Cambodia and a prisoner of the Khmer Rouge?' Michael asked Larry.

Larry gestured with his bottle. 'Was, certainly. As far as I could make out that report was submitted last year but I can't recall when exactly.'

'God.' Dom looked down at the photo. If Saint John had been kept prisoner all that time…the Cambodian regime under the Khmer Rouge had been responsible for the deaths of thousands of their own citizens…American spies wouldn't be regarded with any mercy at all.

'All the indications in the report were that they'd been held for some time and there was no indication that the Khmer Rouge intended to do anything more than hold them as political prisoners of war.' Larry said.

'So they could still be out there?' Dom asked.

'Maybe.' Michael said. 'It's SOP to leave operatives behind if they get caught.'

'There was no mention of a rescue attempt in the report that I read.' Larry concurred.

'But that doesn't mean one didn't happen or one wasn't planned to.' Michael sighed.

'I know it's not a lot…' Larry said sadly.

'No,' Michael attempted a smile, 'but it's more than we've had for a while.'

'Michael's right.' Dom said. 'At least this gives us something to go on.'

'I wish it could have been more.' Larry said.

'By the sound of it, we're lucky to have this.' Michael noted. 'Thanks for your help.'

He stood to leave and Dom did the same. They shook hands with Larry and made their goodbyes.

'I'll keep looking.' Larry said as he walked them to their jeep. 'Once the FIRM integrates with the Company system I might be able to find more. They might delete it but I can always get it back.'

'I'm not going to ask how.' Michael said dryly throwing his cane into the passenger seat and climbing in. 'I have a feeling I'd have to arrest you.'

\---

Stringfellow Hawke brushed away the red hair from his wife's face and leaned across the sofa to kiss her. Caitlin stirred sleepily under the touch of his lips and opened her blue-green eyes to blink at him blearily.

'Hi.' Her fingers traced over his lips and she smiled into his blue eyes.

'Hi.' Hawke kissed her again gently. 'I think it's time we went to bed.'

'Really?' Caitlin glanced at her watch. She frowned at the time; the last thing she could remember was curling up on the sofa after dinner but according to her watch that had been three hours before. 'I fell asleep again? You should have woken me sooner.'

'I thought you deserved the rest,' Hawke said with a smile.

A yawn caught her off-guard. 'I guess so.' Caitlin concluded ruefully and shook her head. 'These last couple of days I seem to be falling asleep at the drop of a hat.'

'You've been through a lot the last few weeks.' Hawke said not mentioning the nightmares that were disturbing them both. 'It's probably your body's way of forcing you to take a rest.'

Caitlin smoothed her fingers through his short brown hair. 'We've both been through a lot the last few weeks.' She corrected him. It hadn't been easy for either of them getting past the attempted rape she'd endured. Hawke's old fear of losing her had raised its head and she wasn't the only one having nightmares. The last few days spent alone together at the cabin had helped get them back on an even keel.

Hawke kissed her. 'Well, now, you are awake…'

'Yeah?' Her lips were already curving at the warm intent in his eyes. They were trying for a baby and it had been a relief to them that, apart from the first awkward time after the attempted rape when both of them had been nervous, it hadn't damaged the physical side of their relationship.

Hawke smiled and kissed her deeply but just as her fingers reached for the buttons on his shirt, he suddenly straightened, his head cocked to one side.

'What?' Caitlin asked.

'It's a chopper.' Hawke said. 'Dom's.' He frowned; the older man had sworn he wouldn't come near the cabin until Hawke gave him the all clear. Something must have happened for him to disturb the couple's time alone together.

'Dom's?' Caitlin sat up and adjusted her clothing. 'You think something's wrong?'

Hawke was already headed out of the cabin. 'I'll go and check it out.' He was barely aware that Caitlin was following him although she stayed at the cabin door as he made his way to the Santini Air chopper.

Dom climbed out one side; Hawke watched in some bemusement as Michael climbed out the other.

'What's going on?' Hawke asked.

'We have some news,' Michael said leaning heavily on his cane, 'about your brother.'

Hawke looked at their serious expressions and gestured at the cabin. 'You'd better come in.'

Caitlin had retreated to make a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen but she greeted Dom and Michael with open curiosity as they entered the cabin.

'What's happened?' She demanded.

'Nothing bad, honey.' Dom reassured her. 'We just have some news about Saint John.'

Caitlin glanced at her husband. To many it would seem as though he was expressionless but she knew better, the tiny signs that gave away his anxiety were there; in the crease between his eyebrows, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes and their sudden blank intensity. She walked over to sit by him on the sofa and wasn't surprised when his hand covered hers, their fingers intertwining together in silent support.

'So what's the news?' Hawke asked unable to bear the suspense as Dom and Michael sat down in the chairs.

Michael reached into his briefcase and pulled out a file. He handed it to Hawke who took it eagerly and flipped it open. His blue eyes immediately went to the photo and he picked it up to examine it.

'That's my brother.' Hawke said around the lump in his throat. 'That's Saint John.'

'Are you certain?' Michael asked.

'Of course I'm certain.' Hawke snapped. 'It's him, Michael.'

'Where did you get it?' Caitlin asked looking over Hawke's shoulder and frowning at the blurry image.

'Larry Mason.' Michael said.

'Larry?' Hawke's eyes flew to Michael's questioningly.

'He offered to help go through the intelligence network and see what he could pick up on your brother.' Michael said. 'I think he wanted to repay you for what you did for him.'

Hawke shrugged; he was always a little uncomfortable that others saw him as some kind of hero. He held the photo up. 'Larry found this?'

Michael rubbed his moustache and nodded. 'And a report placing the location in North Cambodia in a Khmer Rouge controlled territory.'

'Saint John got captured by the Khmer Rouge?' Hawke looked again at the picture. 'When?'

'We don't know.' Dom said.

'We?' Hawke raised an eyebrow.

'I kinda took Michael to see Larry.' Dom admitted.

'In Airwolf?' Caitlin asked surprised.

'It was just a small trip.' Dom said avoiding Hawke's reproving gaze. 'And it was for a good cause.'

'Did you at least bring her back in one piece this time?' Hawke asked.

'Huh.' Dom harrumphed.

Michael cleared his throat. 'If we could remain on subject?'

'So you don't know when the photo was taken?' Hawke checked again.

'Larry believes it was within the last year but when exactly…' Michael shrugged.

'Do you have the exact location?' Hawke asked.

'It's in Larry's write-up of the report that accompanied the photo.' Michael said indicating the sheets of paper.

Hawke read over the information. 'This is great, Michael.'

'It may be worthless.' Michael pointed out raising his hand briefly from the top of his cane. 'We have no idea how old the intel is.'

'We can take Airwolf and check it out.' Hawke said.

'We have a contact in the area we can put you in touch with.' Michael offered. 'He might be able to provide you with some local knowledge and help you get some better information once you're there.'

Hawke nodded. 'That would be useful.' He tapped the folder. 'It's the first solid lead I've had in a long while.' His blue eyes met Michael's. 'Tell Larry I said thanks.'

Michael nodded. 'There's something else I need to tell you.'

'Oh?' Hawke asked.

'Someone's systematically removing your brother's information from the intelligence network.' Michael sighed as Hawke's expression darkened.

'Why would they do that?' Caitlin said aghast.

'To stop me finding him.' Hawke told her. 'I'm getting too close.'

'I think the Company want to keep you flying Airwolf missions on the pretext that they'll be looking for your brother.' Michael summarised.

'And in the meantime they'll eradicate all the evidence they can that might help find him.' Hawke bit out.

'Plausible deniability.' Michael confirmed.

Hawke shook his head. 'So this could be the only lead I get?'

'Larry thinks he can reconstitute some of the missing information when we have access to the Company systems but as we'd quite like to have found your brother by then…' Michael sighed and stabbed a finger at the photo Hawke was still holding. 'That's our best option.'

'I guess we might not need that fake Airwolf if that's what they're going to do.' Hawke murmured.

Michael shrugged. 'She's almost ready for testing.'

'I can't believe you built her so fast.' Dom said.

'I guess it helped to have the frame and the shell already done.' Caitlin said.

Michael nodded. 'We have all the parts; it was just an assembly job really.'

'I still think having so many Airwolf helicopters around is a bad idea.' Dom stated firmly folding his arms.

'If there's another idea for how we keep the original Airwolf out of the Company hands, I'm willing to hear it.' Michael said.

They were all quiet.

Michael sighed. 'When will you leave?'

Hawke glanced down at the photo. 'As soon as we can get Airwolf ready. It's probably going to take a couple of weeks to find out what happened and the longer we leave it…'

Michael nodded at the unspoken concern that if they left it too late they might not find out anything at all. 'You'll need some more armaments.'

'We're going to have to fly pretty light.' Caitlin commented. 'Airwolf will hopefully have to carry four people on the way back.'

'Three.' Hawke stated.

Caitlin frowned. 'What d'ya mean three? There'll be you, your brother, Dom and…'

Hawke shook his head. 'You're not coming.'

'Of course I am.' Caitlin argued.

'If something goes wrong and we get caught we're going to need back-up.' Hawke said firmly. 'That's you.'

'But that's not the reason why you're saying I can't go.' Caitlin said her blue-green eyes flashed the challenge at him.

'You're right, it's not.' He admitted. 'They're not fond of Americans, Cait.' Hawke met her angry eyes squarely. 'It's likely we would be tortured if captured and I can only speculate on what the Khmer Rouge guards would do if they captured an American woman.'

Caitlin flinched at the heavy hint she would be raped and couldn't stop the remembered fear crawling into her belly. 'It shouldn't matter.' She insisted.

'But it does.' Hawke squeezed her hand. 'I don't want to risk you on what could be nothing but a wild goose chase.' He stroked a lock of hair back over her ear.

Caitlin sighed. 'Fine. I'll stay home.' Her grumpy tone gave away her unhappiness.

Michael stood up. He and Dom had remained quiet during the conversation between husband and wife, and he figured they should leave the couple alone. 'We'd better get going.'

'Yeah.' Dom sighed and clapped Hawke on the shoulder as they all rose to their feet. 'We're going to have a lot to organise in the next few days.'

'I'll walk you out.' Hawke offered.

He saw the other two men into the chopper and waited until it had disappeared into the night sky before he went back inside.

Caitlin was wiping down surfaces in the kitchen. Hawke walked over and slid his arms around her.

'Are we OK?' He asked.

Caitlin sighed and turned in his arms to face him. 'I guess I always figured when we rescued your brother, I'd be part of the team, no matter what the risks were.' She put a finger on his lips before he could speak to argue. 'But I understand why you're asking me to stay behind,' she laid her hands on his chest and met his eyes, 'and I don't want to risk our future just so I can prove that this doesn't scare me and that it shouldn't scare you when we both know I'd be lying on both counts.'

Hawke hugged her tightly. 'I don't want to leave you here either.'

'I know.' She sighed. 'I'm going to miss you.'

'I'm going to miss you too.' Hawke said. He eased back and kissed her.

'Well, I guess we're going to have to wait another month for the baby.' Caitlin said fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

'Why?' Hawke asked.

'You're going to be away when we're supposed to have our optimum conception dates.' Caitlin reminded him with a rueful smile.

'Oh.' Hawke sighed. 'I'm sorry.' She could see the truth of it in his eyes; he wanted to start their family as much as she did.

'It's OK.' Caitlin hooked her arms around his neck. 'I guess we'll just have to make the most of the time we have before you leave.'

Hawke's blue eyes warmed. 'I guess we will.'

She gave a startled happy laugh as he suddenly swept her into his arms and started to carry her up the stairs.

\---

Hawke stowed the last of the bags in Airwolf and climbed back out of the cockpit. They'd run every conceivable check on the helicopter and her systems were performing at maximum capacity. The armaments had been restocked and they had stowed enough water and rations to maintain a sparse existence for two weeks. They had otherwise packed lightly; a few spare uniforms and one or two personal items. Hawke patted his pocket where he'd put his photo of Caitlin.

'All set?' Michael's question had Hawke sending a questioning glance at Dom.

The older pilot gave a nervous laugh. 'I'm as ready as I'll ever be, kid.'

'Then we should go.' Hawke held out his hand to Michael who took it solemnly. 'Thanks, Michael.'

'Don't mention it.' Michael said. 'Good luck with finding your brother.'

Hawke's eyes slid to his wife who was hugging Dom goodbye and back to the spy. 'Take care of her for me.'

Michael swallowed hard at the sudden wave of emotion that flooded him. Caitlin was the most important thing in Hawke's world; for the other man to ask him to look after her…he was at once awed and fearful of the responsibility Hawke was entrusting to him. 'I will.' He promised gruffly.

Hawke turned to Caitlin and was barely aware of Michael moving away to the platform area in the Lair or of Dom climbing into Airwolf as both men tried to give the couple some privacy for their farewell.

Caitlin's fingers twisted nervously together. 'Well, I guess this is it.'

Hawke took the step that separated them and wrapped her in his arms. 'I love you.' He whispered in her ear before he kissed her.

Caitlin had tears in her eyes when he eased away. 'I love you too.' She murmured. 'Come back to me.'

'I always come back, Cait.' Hawke kissed the top of her head and before he could change his mind stepped away from her and got in Airwolf. He put his helmet on and started the engines. He saw Caitlin move back out of the way of the rotors as they started to whir. Hiss eyes never left hers as he took the helicopter off the ground and hovered in front of her before rising slowly up. She gave a small wave and he held her gaze until it physically wasn't possible to hold it any longer. He kept Airwolf hovering above the funnel for a long moment, torn with the sudden urge to forget about the search for his brother and to stay with his wife.

'String?'

Dom's gentle prompt had Hawke taking a deep breath. 'Turbos.' His voice was a little rougher than he would have liked.

'Turbos.' Dom confirmed.

Hawke pressed the button that ignited the turbo engines and Airwolf shot forward through the sky, screaming a banshee cry over the Valley of the Gods.

'She'll be OK, String.' Dom's quiet words broke the silence in the cockpit. He'd left the younger pilot alone for a long time other than to confirm system metrics and course adjustments.

Hawke had been glad of the silence; that the other man knew him well enough to know he needed it even if it didn't suit Dom's personality to be quiet for long. He'd figured Dom would speak soon and he accepted the end of the silence with resigned equanimity. 'Yeah.' He glanced back over his shoulder at the other man. 'I can't help remembering the last time I left her alone she was almost raped and murdered.'

'Michael will look after her.' Dom said.

'He'd better.' Hawke muttered turning back to the endless blue sky that was darkening rapidly as they headed east.

Dom raised his eyebrows at the terse comment and hoped for Michael's sake that Caitlin didn't break as much as a nail in Hawke's absence.

'I just hope this is worth it.' Hawke said with a sigh.

'It's the best information we've had in a long while on your brother.' Dom said defensively. 'Larry did a great job.'

'Larry always does a great job.' Hawke said. 'How come Michael collared you to go anyway?' The question had been bothering him since the two men had turned up at the airfield with the information; he just hadn't had a chance to ask it in the chaos of preparing to leave for Cambodia.

'You were supposed to be out of town, remember?' Dom said glad that Hawke had his back to him and couldn't see the tell-tale sign of guilt in the flush spreading across his cheeks. He still wasn't comfortable with his decision to inform Michael of his theory about Hawke's parents but done was done…and if Michael managed to find out anything…he sighed.

'I guess.' Hawke said. His expression lightened as he decided to tease the older man. 'You and Michael are teaming up a lot these days.'

'Huh.' Dom muttered. 'I'm not the one getting all pally with him.'

'What do you mean by that?' Hawke asked.

'I mean you didn't tell me you'd told Michael about you and Cait trying for a baby.'

Hawke's blue eyes widened. 'That's because I haven't.'

'But he said…' Dom began and realisation hit as he went over what Michael had actually said to him.

Hawke shot a look over his shoulder. 'You told him?' He said accusingly.

'He acted like he already knew.' Dom yelled. 'How was I supposed to know he lied?'

'You'd better hope he doesn't let on to Caitlin that he knows,' Hawke said turning back to the front and shifting in his seat, 'or she'll kill us both.'

Dom was silent as he considered the truth in the statement. 'How's it going anyway?'

'What?'

'Trying for a baby.' Dom repeated with a roll of his eyes. 'What d'ya think?'

Hawke bit back a smile. 'Well everything's kinda on hold with me out on a mission.'

'I guess.' Dom said. 'Well, there's no rush, huh?'

'Nope,' agreed Hawke.

'And if we find Saint John and bring him home then at least your brother will be around for when he becomes an uncle, huh?'

'If we find him.'

Dom's eyes fixed anxiously on the back of Hawke's helmet. 'You know I don't think I've ever heard you this pessimistic about finding your brother especially not when we've got some information and we're on the way to find him.'

'Maybe I've been down this road too many times, Dom.' Hawke said. 'We don't even know how old that photo really is. Saint John could have been rescued already for all we know.'

'Is that what this is about?' Dom asked. 'You think your brother might have been rescued already?'

'Maybe.' Hawke sighed. 'He's obviously managed to get in and out of trouble all by himself just fine since he left 'Nam, Dom. Why should this time be any different?'

Dom sighed. 'It's still preying on your mind that he hasn't contacted you, huh?'

Hawke tensed at the accuracy of Dom's statement. 'I guess.'

'You have no way of knowing why your brother hasn't contacted you.' Dom said forcefully. 'He could have a really good reason.'

'I hope so.' Hawke said. 'Because that's the first thing I'm going to ask him when I see him.'

Dom rolled his eyes heavenward and asked for patience under his breath. 'If that's the way you feel, why are we on our way to Cambodia? Can you tell me that?'

'Because there's the chance he's in trouble he can't get out of this time,' Hawke said, 'and he's still my brother even if he hasn't bothered to let me know he's still alive.' And because it was my fault he got left in the jungle alone which started the whole thing, he added silently.

'I'm really beginning to look forward to this reunion.' Dom muttered sarcastically.

Hawke sighed heavily. 'Ignore me, Dom.' He glanced back over his shoulder. 'Guess I'm just worried about leaving Cait mostly.'

'I know you've had a lot of disappointments where your brother's concerned, kid.' Dom said. 'But you know something tells me we're close this time.'

'Maybe.' Hawke admitted. 'Larry's very good at what he does.'

'He was sorry you weren't with us.' Dom said.

'Yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't with you too.' Hawke said wryly. 'I might have been able to stop you blabbing about the baby.'

Dom adjusted a system and checked on their course. They were right on schedule. 'We should probably go over our plan for when we get there.'

Hawke smiled at Dom's diversionary tactics but he agreed with the idea. 'Michael put all the information about his contact on that disc he gave you.' He said.

'Let me load it into the computer.' Dom said. He inserted the disc and the machine whirred slightly as it read the information. He tapped in a few instructions and the contents of the disc began to stream across the monitor. 'OK. I got it.' He said with satisfaction.

'So what does it say?' Hawke asked with exaggerated impatience.

'It gives us some coordinates and a suggested LZ.' Dom explained. 'This guy is called Sok An Chi'ghy.' He mangled the pronunciation badly. 'He's received word that he'll be contacted by us and that he's to offer us all the assistance we need.'

Hawke silently thanked Michael for coming through for them. Finding his brother in Cambodia in enemy territory would be akin to finding a needle in a haystack; Michael's contact made the odds of them finding out anything better than zero.

'Hey.' Dom said reading further. 'This guy's an American but he has Cambodian parents. It says that he's working under cover with the rebels.'

'Good.' Hawke said. An American agent would be easier to work with than a local Cambodian one with their own agenda.

'Michael's included a whole lot of information in here on the current political situation down there.' Dom noted.

'It's a mess.' Hawke said succinctly.

Dom laughed. 'You got that right. I didn't even realise half this stuff.' He sobered as he read on. 'God, so many people have died under the Khmer Rouge regime.' He gestured at the screen. 'Forced labour, no food, no proper working conditions. Political prisoners put to death.'

'Yeah.' Hawke shook his head sadly. 'No one knows for sure how many have died.'

'How can they do that to their own people, String?' Dom asked. 'I don't understand.'

'Me either, Dom.' Hawke said.

'It says here the Khmer Rouge isn't in power anymore since the Vietnam invasion but the party still holds some territory?'

'That's right.' Hawke said. 'The idea of the Khmer Rouge is still popular in some areas of the country.'

'How?'

Hawke turned around briefly. 'You know how indoctrination works better than me, Dom. You saw it yourself in World War II with the Japanese and the Germans.'

'Yeah.' Dom shook his head. 'But it surprises me all the time.'

'America's been offering aid to Cambodia, military, economic.' Hawke murmured. 'I guess that explains why my brother might have been sent on a mission there.'

'Cambodia shares borders with Laos and Vietnam, right?' Dom said. 'So it works out in terms of where we think he's been operating all these years.'

'Yeah.' Hawke murmured.

'Maybe we'll get lucky this time, String.' Dom's voice rang with optimism.

'I hope so, Dom.' Hawke said. 'I sure hope so.'

\---

Hawke looked at the makeshift breakfast of reconstituted egg, beans and rice and grimaced. He tucked in unenthusiastically but with the grim determination that he needed fuel for his body. They were camped a good three miles from the nearest dwelling in the cover of a forest at the base of a mountain. The location for Saint John's prison was ten miles to the North; their local contact was five miles to the East. The clearing provided plenty of shelter and there was a natural spring a few hundred yards away. It was a good hiding spot and with Airwolf covered by her camouflage net, Hawke was assured that their presence would go unnoticed for a long while. They had spent one quiet night at the camp recovering from the flight and making plans.

Both Dom and he had agreed that making contact with Sok An had to be their priority. Hawke would go in on foot to the village where Sok An lived and hopefully convince the other man to return with him. If he made good time, he should get there and back by nightfall, Hawke mused shovelling the food into his mouth. He hoped Sok An would return with him but he knew it was unlikely. The agent would no doubt have to create a cover story to leave his normal duties. They could stay longer than the two weeks, thought Hawke, but if they hadn't found anything by then, it was unlikely that they were going to.

He scraped the last of the food off the bottom of the metal tin and set it aside. He picked up the mug of coffee that Dom has poured for him and took a sip of the thick bitter brew. He checked his watch; he wanted to leave in the next ten minutes. He was already dressed in discount army fatigues of camouflage trousers and jacket; only the walking boots were of good quality. The pockets were filled with survival gear and there was a utility belt which would provide him with a holster for his gun and a place to hook his water bottle and the small radio he would carry. The only other item he would carry was the rifle. There was nothing to link him back to Airwolf. If he got captured he wanted to give the appearance of a mercenary.

'You ready?' Dom said seeing Hawke set the mug down.

'Yeah.' Hawke got up and stretched. He added the utility belt and did up the jacket.

Dom handed him the rifle. 'You remember the location and contact spot OK?'

Hawke nodded and slung the rifle over his shoulder onto his back. He took his sunglasses from the breast pocket of the jacket and put them on.

'You take care now.' Dom gave him a brief hug before he released him with a worried expression. 'And remember if you get in trouble, call me with ya?'

'You'll be the first to know.' Hawke promised. He clapped the older man's shoulder and headed out of the clearing.

Hawke kept up a steady but unhurried pace. Cambodia was littered with land mines and he had no wish to lose a leg to one. His eyes constantly scanned the ground ahead, the forest surrounding him. If there was any chance of finding his brother, making it to Sok An and back was going to be vital.

He wondered at the mixed emotions churning through him and his mind drifted back to the last time he'd come to Asia looking for his brother. Another fuzzy picture had sent him into Laos believing his brother was being held as a POW there. He'd been heartbroken to reach the prisoners and find that some had been moved only weeks before his arrival. Had his brother been one of those prisoners then? Or had the picture been an illusion? Hawke shook his head. Dom had been right; there had been too many disappointments over the years. He'd followed every sighting, every hint and come up with nothing. Each time he'd set off with hope and each time his hope of finding his brother alive had died a little when it hadn't worked out.

This time was different, Hawke thought. This time he knew his brother hadn't stayed a POW for the last fifteen years. Saint John might be in trouble but his life hadn't been wasted in a prison camp. It had been a shock to find out that his brother had been rescued from the Vietcong, had decided to join a Special Forces unit and later an intelligence agency to continue to run deep covert missions but it had more of a shock to realise his brother had decided not to contact him.

The knowledge ate at Hawke's gut; why had his brother left him in the dark about his fate? Why hadn't he called him and at least let him know he was alive? Hawke sighed. If he found Saint John he'd finally be able to ask him the question that Hawke asked himself every day; did his brother blame him for leaving him in the jungle? It was a question that Hawke had asked even before finding about his brother's rescue. It had come sharply into focus during an incident a couple of years before; Hawke had been assigned to retrieve an advanced helicopter that could rival Airwolf. He had discovered an old army friend of his and Saint John's, Mace Taggert, had been responsible for the theft. Mace had gone down in the same mission as Saint John and Hawke had left them both behind.

Mace had blamed him. Hawke could remember the look of hatred on the other man's face – a man who had once been so close to the Hawke's they had joked he was another brother. Hawke shook off the memory. Just because Mace blamed him, didn't mean that Saint John would. That had been Hawke's mindset in Laos but that was before he had known that Saint John had been free and hadn't contacted him. Blaming Hawke for leaving him didn't have to be the reason why Saint John hadn't contacted him even if he couldn't think of any other reason why he hadn't. Hawke sighed. This time was different, he thought again, because this time was the first time he was almost dreading the reunion rather than optimistically anticipating it. At least, he mused, if he did find Saint John, if they were reunited, they could talk the whole thing out and he could finally get some peace.

Of course, Hawke thought, his feelings about a reunion weren't the only thing that had changed. His thumb brushed against the band of gold that he wore. His search for his brother wasn't the only thing that gave his life meaning anymore. He had a wife and, with luck, would soon have the family they wanted. He hated leaving Caitlin, Hawke realised, more than he had ever thought he would. Some of it was his fear that he would lose her but most of it came down to the simple truth that he needed her; he never felt like he was alone when he was with her. He guessed it was the first time that he'd deep down resented leaving his own life behind to search for his brother. Possibly, he mused with some chagrin, because it was the first time he'd had a life to leave behind.

He sighed. Despite everything; the issues with his brother's lack of contact, his fear that his brother blamed him, how much he missed his wife…the truth was that there was still the same tiny flame of hope that this time would be different because this time he would find Saint John and bring him home. Whatever problems they had would be worked out because they were brothers first and foremost and Hawke was even more incapable of leaving his brother in trouble than he was of leaving a complete stranger. Hawke knew he was also incredibly lucky that his wife understood him and understood what was driving him to continue searching. He stopped for a sip of water and to check his compass before he continued on.

The terrain became tougher and with the first signs of landmines, Hawke dropped his internal debate for vigilance on his surroundings. He had to hide twice from patrols by the Khmer Rouge soldiers and it took him longer than he had anticipated to make it to the village where Sok An lived. He moved through the huts stealthily and found the small carved sign that Sok An had been instructed to use to denote the contact point. He slipped into the hut.

It was a sparse accommodation. A simple wooden table with a couple of chairs took up one corner; a mattress piled high with blankets took up another. There was a simple hearth on one side of the hut where Hawke could see the ashes of a fire. Cooking utensils were scattered around the floor there suggesting the fire was the method of cooking. There wasn't a lot of space in which to hide, Hawke mused. He settled on the mattress and covered himself with the blankets; his gun was loaded and ready in his hand.

It was a warm hiding place and he could feel the sweat prickle in his hair and trickle down his back. It was another hour before Hawke saw a man enter. He was carrying some wood and his focus was on rebuilding the fire in the empty hearth. Hawke silently shoved the blankets out of the way and crept across the floor. Hawke was almost on the man when he turned suddenly. Both men reacted with innate speed and agility; Hawke had the gun pressed up against the man's forehead even as the carving knife came up to meet his throat. They froze.

Hawke could feel the point of the knife digging into the skin under his chin as his calm blue eyes met the guarded brown eyes of the other man.

'Sok An?' He asked carefully between clenched teeth.

The other man nodded and lowered the knife swiftly. 'You are Hawke?'

Hawke nodded and lowered the gun although he didn't put it away. 'Archangel said he contacted you.'

'Yes.' Sok An moved hastily to close the still open door. 'I cannot speak for very long now. I am expected back at the fields.'

'When?'

'Stay here.' Sok An instructed. 'I will return when it is dark.' He put the knife down and left before Hawke could protest.

Hawke returned to the mattress and covering himself with blankets to muffle the sound radioed Airwolf.

'I'm here, String.' Dom answered.

Hawke rubbed a hand over his face. 'I'm not going to get back until tomorrow.'

'Oh?'

'Sok An isn't able to meet with me until dark and I'll have to stay here until morning.' Hawke explained.

'You be careful.' Dom cautioned him.

'You too. Out.' Hawke switched the radio off and shifted into a more comfortable position. He might as well get some rest, he thought, closing his eyes. He dozed lightly; one ear always tuned into his surroundings and his eyes snapping open at the slightest suspicious sound. The time passed slowly and the hut was dark when Sok An returned.

Hawke made to get up and Sok An waved him back. 'Stay where you are. It is not unusual for the guards to visit after dark and steal the food. You are best where you can be hidden easily.' His words were said in a low tone. 'We will eat and then talk.'

The undercover agent lit the fire in the hearth and set about organising some food as Hawke remained by the bed as instructed. He watched as the other man simply put some green cabbage like vegetables into a pot and covered them with water. He set it on a hook over the fire. A few other vegetables were added and when they were cooked, Sok An spooned the food into a bowl. He handed it to Hawke with a spoon.

'We will eat one at a time.' Sok An explained.

Hawke understood the rationale; if the guards came there would only be one bowl dirtied and nothing to alert them to Hawke's presence. Hawke quickly devoured the simple meal and handed the bowl back so Sok An could eat.

Sok An finished and set the bowl aside. His brown eyes met Hawke's across the cabin. 'Archangel says you are looking for your brother?'

'Yes.' Hawke withdrew the photo from his inner pocket and handed it to Sok An who frowned at the image before he handed it back to Hawke.

'There were rumours amongst the villagers almost a year ago that the Khmer Rouge had captured two American spies delivering aid to the royalist faction.' Sok An said.

'Were they true?' Hawke asked quietly.

Sok An shrugged. 'I was unable to verify. Their capture point was in an area held by one of the strictest generals.'

'Is it possible that they're still alive?' Hawke forced himself to ask the question.

Sok An nodded. 'Perhaps. It is not unheard of for the Khmer Rouge to hold prisoners rather than kill them immediately especially if they feel they can make political capital out of them.' He held Hawke's gaze. 'Archangel has instructed me to give you every assistance possible.'

'I would appreciate it.' Hawke said. 'We need someone who knows the terrain.'

'What is your plan?' Sok An asked.

'Go in on foot and scout the encampment. See if I can get visual confirmation of my brother.'

'And then?'

'Plan a rescue attempt and execute it.' Hawke said.

'And if you don't get visual confirmation of your brother?' Sok An asked.

'I have to try anyway.' Hawke confirmed.

Sok An sighed. 'I will have to make arrangements. It is not easy to leave the village without questions.'

Hawke nodded. 'How long?'

'A couple of days, maybe more.' Sok An said. 'Do you have the coordinates for a meeting point?'

Hawke gave him a meeting point half a mile from Airwolf. 'I'll be there every day at mid-day.'

'I will meet you.' Sok An. 'If I have not appeared by the fifth day, you must proceed without me.'

Hawke agreed.

'You should rest.' Sok An said. 'You will need to leave at first light to avoid the morning patrol.

'What about you?'

'I will take a blanket and sleep by the fire.' Sok An shrugged. 'It is not unusual to do so in winter when it has been cold.'

There was a distant noise that silenced both men and Sok An held a finger to his lips and waved Hawke into hiding.

There was an uneasy few minutes as the sounds of approaching soldiers came closer before they passed by and continued onwards.

Hawke breathed a sigh of relief and nodded at Sok An's mime that they should keep quiet and sleep. He slept fitfully and rose with the first pale streaks of the morning sun. Sok An was asleep and Hawke left him undisturbed as he slipped out and headed back to Airwolf.

The walk back was less eventful than the day before and it was mid-day when Hawke entered the camp.

Dom greeted him with a pleased smile and handed him a fresh water bottle.

Hawke gulped it down greedily, spilling some of the water on his chin. He wiped it off with the back of his hand and sat down heavily on a fallen log.

'How'd it go?' Dom asked.

'I made contact.' Hawke said.

'And?' Dom rolled his eyes at the lack of information.

'And he'll meet me at mid-day about a half mile from here sometime over the next five days.'

'That long?' Dom asked dismayed.

Hawke nodded. 'The village will notice a sudden absence.' He shook his head. 'You should see how they live, Dom.'

'So he'll help us?'

Hawke nodded again. 'He confirmed there were rumours that American spies had been captured and that there was a possibility they were still alive.'

'That's good news.' Dom said. 'I mean, for us, obviously not for them…although I guess being alive is good news for them…'

Hawke smiled as the older man tripped over his words. 'I know what you mean, Dom.' He pulled at his vest. 'I'm going to go get washed up and changed.'

'Good idea.' Dom said. 'I'll make us some lunch.'

'Anything but beans.' Hawke muttered over his shoulder.

Dom looked at the supply of beans and rice and scratched his head.

Hawke returned moments later dressed in a fresh Airwolf uniform; his hair was slicked back and glistened with droplets of water. He sat down and took the metal tin Dom handed him. He stared at the contents of beans and rice.

'Sorry, kid, but it ain't like we have a store just down the road.' Dom said apologetically.

Hawke sighed and dug in. 'How have things been here?'

'Good.' Dom said. 'The nearest patrol seems to stop about two miles from here in either direction.'

'Makes sense.' Hawke said. 'There's a set of landmines around the two mile mark.'

Dom raised his bushy eyebrows. 'Those things should be banned.'

'You'll get no argument from me.' Hawke said.

'You seem…' Dom waved and searched for an adjective, 'better.'

'Yeah.' Hawke said. 'I kinda worked some things out.'

'Good.' Dom said. 'Like?'

Hawke glanced up from his meal into Dom's compassionate gaze. He shrugged. 'Like it doesn't really matter why Saint John hasn't contacted me. If he's in trouble and he needs help then I want to be there for him.' He gestured with the fork. 'He's my brother; that's all that matters.'

Dom gave a satisfied nod.

'I miss Cait though.' Hawke admitted.

'It was too risky to bring her, String. She understood.' Dom said. 'Especially after what she'd been through with Kyle Hardy.'

Hawke sighed. 'I know.'

'You could call her.' Dom suggested. 'It'd be easy to patch you through to the satellite phone at the cabin.'

Hawke briefly considered it and shook his head. 'We agreed we wouldn't call unless it was an emergency in case someone could pick up on the radio transmissions. I don't want to freak her out.'

'Well,' Dom said cheerfully, 'she has Michael taking of her. I'm sure she'll be just fine.'

\---

Caitlin snapped her eyes open and looked at the bedroom ceiling with a frown. She was sure she had heard a noise. The creak happened again and she sat up holding the sheet to cover her. Her ears strained. Another creak.

Someone was in the cabin.

She grabbed her robe and managed to pull it on hastily as she simultaneously reached into the bedside table for her gun. She checked it was loaded and quietly padded to the bedroom door. She stopped at the top of the stairs, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. There was a clatter from the kitchen. Whoever it was must be in there. She silently made her way down the stairs and crept across the floor, tried hard not to make a sound, not even to breathe. She whirled into the entrance of the kitchen.

'Freeze!' She yelled.

Michael dropped the ceramic teapot he was holding and it smashed on the floor with a resounding crash. He looked over at Caitlin with a stunned expression.

Caitlin lowered the gun quickly and sighed heavily as she slumped relieved onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar. 'Michael.'

Michael attempted an apologetic smile. 'I didn't mean to disturb you. I went by the airfield and when you weren't there…'

Caitlin sighed. Michael had been taking his promise to Hawke very seriously; he'd been by the airfield every day since the guys had gone to Cambodia. She frowned at the clock. She'd slept in. Again. 'Why didn't you just call me?'

'I tried. You didn't answer.' Michael said plaintively. 'Do you have a dustpan and brush?' He pointed at the remains of the teapot which had thankfully been empty.

'Yeah, under the sink.' Caitlin said. She viewed him a little grumpily as he cleared up the debris.

'When you didn't answer, we decided to come out to check you were OK.' Michael explained.

'We?' Caitlin checked.

'Angelina's outside playing with Tet and Brownie. Lauren dropped us off.' Michael said.

'Michael,' Caitlin began, 'I appreciate you looking in on me, I do, but,' she sighed and gestured at him with the gun, 'don't you have an intelligence agency to run, not to mention a couple of Airwolf's to build and the world to save?'

Michael smoothed his moustache and smiled at her. 'I delegated saving the world.'

Caitlin's lips twitched.

'And today was Angelina's idea.' Michael said blatantly using emotional blackmail. Caitlin was one of Angelina's guardians and he knew she loved the little girl.

'It was?'

He nodded and pushed his glasses back up his nose. 'She thought with her Uncle String away, you might want some company.'

Caitlin stared at him hard. 'Angelina's idea, huh?'

He nodded again.

'Well, I guess I'd better grab a shower and get dressed.' Caitlin said excusing herself.

It only took her a little while to get ready but as soon as she was, she was swept up into Angelina's plans for the day which involved a long hike in the mountains with the dogs. Michael stayed behind; his knee wasn't quite up to the walk. When they returned, they had a simple dinner of steak and baked potatoes before Caitlin curled up with a book and watched Angelina and Michael contest a game of chess. As soon as the game was over, Angelina had her bath-time and Michael read with her until she fell asleep in the spare rooms Hawke had built at the back of the cabin the year before. Michael left Brownie guarding her bed and walked back into the main living area of the cabin to resume his seat by the fire.

Caitlin smiled at him as he rejoined her and reached for his briefcase. 'Work?' She enquired.

'Just some reports.' Michael admitted.

'I thought you'd delegated.' Caitlin said tongue firmly in cheek.

Michael shot her a look.

Caitlin hastily changed the subject. 'Angelina OK?'

'Out like a light.' Michael said. 'That walk tired her out.'

'Me too.' Caitlin said yawning suddenly. She got up and stretched. Maybe some tea would help. 'Would you like a cup of tea?'

Michael nodded. 'Sure.' He followed her over to the kitchen and sat on a bar stool whilst she made the drink. 'I'm sorry for scaring you this morning.'

Caitlin shrugged. 'It's OK, Michael. I guess I'm still a little jumpy.'

'You know,' Michael began a little hesitantly, 'we have doctors at the FIRM…if you wanted to talk to someone.'

'You mean a shrink?' Caitlin asked surprised at the offer.

'I mean a trained counsellor.' Michael corrected.

Caitlin shook her head. 'Thanks for the offer, Michael, but I'm OK.'

'Some of my people would have trouble dealing with the after effects of what you went through.' Michael tried another tactic.

'I appreciate the thought, Michael, but I'm really OK.' Caitlin said softly. 'I'm not pretending it didn't shake me a lot but I'm getting back on my feet.' She poured boiling water over the tea and changed the subject. 'Have you heard from Marella?'

'Yesterday.' Michael cleared his throat and took the cup she handed him.

'How's she doing?' Caitlin asked.

Michael gestured. 'Better. She's planning to come back to LA next week and resume light duties on the Airwolf project.' He paused thinking how much he was looking forward to seeing his former aide and realised belatedly that Caitlin had walked back to the sofa. He limped back and sat down.

'So,' Caitlin regarded Michael thoughtfully over the rim of her cup, 'I noticed Marella was calling you Michael the last few visits we had with her before she left.'

Michael shifted in his chair suddenly uneasy at the direction of the conversation. 'Given the circumstances, I thought her continuing to call me sir was unnecessary.' He covered hastily. He hadn't confided about his upcoming date with Marella in anybody; he wasn't entirely certain why, he reflected.

'That the only reason?' Caitlin probed.

He sighed at the open curiosity in her eyes. 'Caitlin.'

His tone warned her away from the subject and she held up a hand in peace. 'I'll drop it but I just want to say that if you are getting together, I think it's great.'

She surprised him into a response. 'You do?'

'Sure.' Caitlin said. 'You and Marella make a great couple.'

Michael adjusted his glasses and felt compelled to correct her assumption. 'It's only a date.'

'A date.' Caitlin repeated with satisfaction.

'A date.' Michael said. 'When she's back in LA we're going to go on a date. That's it.'

'What kind of date?' Caitlin asked.

Michael blinked at her. 'What do you mean what kind of date?'

'I mean, are you going to do the informal day out kind of date or the formal evening type of date.' Caitlin stroked the rim of her cup. 'Are you including Angelina or not including her? Will you…'

'Stop, please.' Panic flashed momentarily through Michael's good eye. He obviously hadn't thought this through, he thought. He pinned Caitlin with a pleading look. 'What do you think?'

'What do I think?' Caitlin was slightly bemused at the question.

'I mean, what do you think is best?' Michael said. 'I don't want to put any pressure on Marella given her circumstances.' The shooting had left Marella unable to have children and he didn't want to make her feel awkward.

Caitlin considered him for a long moment. 'I think the best thing you can do for Marella is not to treat her any differently to how you normally would treat a woman you were interested in.'

Michael nodded slowly. 'That's good advice.'

'Michael,' Caitlin wondered whether she should ask the question and took a deep breath committing herself to it, 'you didn't ask Marella on a date because you felt guilty about what happened did you?'

'No.' The reply was instantaneous and slightly outraged that she could think such a thing.

Caitlin waved away his indignation. 'Just checking.' She said. 'I care about both of you.' She said in response to the continued glare he subjected her to. 'I don't want either of you hurt.'

Michael subsided a little at her words. 'I guess the timing looks a little suspect,' he admitted, 'but really what happened…it just brought it into focus for me how I felt about her.'

Caitlin nodded. 'The same happened for Hawke when I got shot.' She smiled ruefully. 'It would be good if you guys could get a clue without us having to get riddled with bullets.'

Michael took the opportunity to change the subject. 'Have you heard from Hawke at all?'

'No.' Caitlin confirmed. 'But no news is good news, right?'

'Right.' He reassured her. 'They'll be fine. Sok An is a good agent. He'll take care of them.'

'I just hope Hawke finds Saint John.' Caitlin said. 'He's had so many disappointments.'

'It's the best lead we've had in a long time.' Michael said.

'It might be the only lead we'll have for a while if you're right about the Company removing all the information they can about Saint John from the network.' Caitlin murmured.

'Let's hope Hawke is successful this time and we don't have to worry about that.' Michael raised his cup.

'Yeah, let's hope.' Caitlin murmured. 'I just miss him.'

'He'll be back soon enough.' Michael said. He took a sip of his tea and picked up a report relieved that he'd sidestepped any more questions about his relationship with Marella. 'I can't see him staying for too long especially with you guys trying to start a family.' He added without thinking, his attention already on the report.

'He told you?'

The raised voice had Michael looking at Caitlin quickly. He took in her furious expression and hastened to correct himself. 'No. I tricked Dom into telling me.'

'Dom knew?' Caitlin's voice didn't come down in volume and Michael shushed her glancing anxiously at the bedroom where Angelina was sleeping.

Caitlin sighed and folded her arms crossly. 'I knew he would tell Dom. He's just can't keep anything from him.'

'He told me he told Dom about Jo working for the Company.' Michael hastily diverted the conversation.

'Yeah.' Caitlin said. She picked up her tea. 'Dom's pretty convinced she's on the level.'

'You don't sound too sure she is.' Michael noted.

Caitlin shrugged. 'I don't know her that well. She seems genuine but then I can't help wondering why she hasn't been more honest with us about her work.'

'We do train people not to drop into conversation that they work in intelligence.' Michael said dryly.

'I know but…' Caitlin stopped realising that she was about to reveal that Jo knew about Airwolf. She sighed. 'I think we're all just paranoid with the merger.'

'I know what you mean.' Michael murmured. 'Ever since Zeus tried to steal Airwolf I feel like I'm looking over my shoulder constantly.'

'How are things going at the FIRM?' Caitlin asked.

'We're focusing on getting everything ready for the merger.' Michael said. 'But it's an odd atmosphere.' He brushed a finger across his moustache. 'I get the impression that we'll see another attempt like Zeus's soon. Maybe not in regard to Airwolf but…'

'But someone trying to consolidate their position.' Caitlin finished. 'I guess the merger has everyone worried.'

'Well, if Hawke finds Saint John, we can hand them the fake Airwolf and forget about that particular problem.' Michael noted.

'And if he doesn't find him?' Caitlin asked.

Michael sighed. 'Let's cross that bridge when we come to it.'

\---

Hawke glanced at his watch and checked the position of the sun. It was mid-day on the fifth day since he had made contact with Sok An. His heart sank. It looked like they were going to have to proceed without the advantage of local knowledge. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his short brown hair. The lack of local knowledge would make everything harder but it wouldn't prevent them from moving forward.

His sensitive ears caught a rustling sound and the soft fall of a footstep on the track leading into the clearing. Hawke quickly took cover and pulled his gun from its holster.

Sok An came into view; his brown eyes scanned the area and Hawke took a step forward so the other man could see him.

'You made it.' Hawke said removing his sunglasses to meet the other man's eyes.

Sok An nodded. 'I was able to claim I had received a word from a relative in the next village who was ill and needed help.' He patted the bag he carried. 'I have brought some fresh provisions.'

'Thank you.' Hawke said. He knew the food must have been hard to come by. 'We're camped another half a mile away back towards the mountain.'

'Lead on.' Sok An said.

Hawke replaced his sunglasses and gestured in the direction they needed to go. They walked in silence and at a steady pace. It wasn't long before they reached Dom and Airwolf.

Sok An stared at the helicopter and reached out a hand to touch her. 'Incredible.'

'Yes, she is,' agreed Hawke.

'I thought she had been destroyed in Libya.' Sok An said.

Hawke offered Sok An a seat on the fallen log. 'That's what they say.' He motioned at Dom. 'Dom, this is Sok An. Sok An, Dominic Santini.'

'It's a pleasure.' Dom said a little shyly.

Sok An bowed. 'The pleasure is mine.'

Hawke handed Dom the bag of provisions. 'Sok An brought us some fresh food.'

'Oh great.' Dom looked in the bag and brought out a vegetable. At least he thought it was a vegetable. 'Ah…you might have to show me what we do with some of this.'

'I will be happy to.' Sok An said. 'How about we eat first and plan afterwards?'

'Sounds good to me.' Dom said.

They cooked lunch and sat around the camp fire eating and exchanging small talk as Sok An described how he'd come to work in Cambodia as an undercover agent.

'Of course,' he concluded, 'I may be extracted now the merger with the Company is taking place.'

'Why would they extract you?' Dom asked puzzled.

'The Company have better links with the various factions around here.' Sok An said matter-of-factly. 'They have infiltrated most of the organisations and they are responsible for most of the intelligence coming out of Cambodia. Even the CIA cannot match them.'

'So you'll be going home to America?' Dom checked.

Sok An nodded. 'My parents own a restaurant in New York.' He smiled. 'I think I might retire from the intelligence business and help them.'

Hawke offered Sok An more coffee and he declined.

'Perhaps,' Sok An said, 'we should discuss how best to proceed with finding your brother?'

'Suits me.' Hawke admitted.

'Sooner we get this over with the better.' Dom concurred.

Sok An nodded. 'You have a map and the exact coordinates?'

Hawke nodded and Dom hurried to get them from the cockpit. They spread the map on the ground and Hawke pointed at their location.

'We're here.' He shifted his finger to the North. 'And the location of the prison is meant to be here.'

'You told me you planned to do a reconnaissance by foot?' Sok An said.

Hawke nodded. 'I want to keep the helicopter for the actual rescue.'

'And not give away your major advantage.' Sok An nodded. 'It's a good plan. It will take us at least a day to travel there and we will have to travel in the light.' He drew a finger at a point between the locations. 'This area is heavily populated with landmines. We will have to stay overnight near to the camp. Use a day to accurately understand the camp routines, stay overnight again and travel back the next day.'

Hawke agreed. 'I was hoping to set off tomorrow morning at first light.'

'I agree.' Sok An said. 'The area we will be travelling into is held by one of the senior generals, a man called Nhek Prengh. He is notorious amongst the people as being one of the strictest enforcers of the Khmer Rouge regime. If we are caught, we will be tortured.'

'So let's make sure we don't get caught.' Hawke said dryly.

The sun was barely up when the two men rose and dressed in army fatigues to make the walk out to the prison camp. Dom waved them goodbye unable to keep the worry from his eyes. Hawke appreciated Sok An's silence as they walked and the other man's skill and abilities. They were able to progress through the forest taking trails and tracks that were not immediately obvious to someone without knowledge of the terrain. They slowed as they reached the outskirts of Prengh's territory. They had to find a way around not one but two patrols and the second forced them to make a wide diversion from their previous course. It was already twilight when they found the prison camp.

Hawke ducked under the cover of the bushes and peered through the binoculars at the camp. He frowned. It looked like it had taken heavy artillery damage at some point in the past and he fervently hoped Saint John hadn't been around when it had happened. The scorch marks across the ground spoke of a terrible battle. He adjusted his focus. There were four buildings in the camp. One was obviously the prison and he could just make out the huddled shapes of men behind the bamboo bars. The other structures were more protected from the elements; an office or headquarters, a guard's barracks and a communal hut. There were peasants working around the camp hurrying across the yard with buckets of water from the well or simply tending to the guards' every whim. Hawke frowned at the way they were jostling a young girl. She already had a defeated look in her eye. He offered the binoculars to Sok An.

Sok An shook his head and looked upwards at the darkening sky. 'We should make camp.' He said in a very quiet voice.

Hawke nodded and they crawled backwards until they were sure they were out of sight. They found a good spot that could be easily defended and after a quick meal, they took turns at watch or slept until the sun rose again.

Hawke was eager to get back to the camp. A whole day of surveillance made it more likely that he would see his brother and he peered through the binoculars eagerly. There was little movement in the camp beyond the peasants who ran back and forth. They made notes as the morning wore on of the timing of the guard patrols and the changes but the prisoners were not freed from their cage and Hawke became restless as the day moved on without any sign that he would be able to get a better view.

'Patience.' Sok An cautioned him.

Hawke sighed. He couldn't explain to the other man the hope that quickened his heart and his breathing, and tightened his gut into knots. He gulped in some air; his brother might be yards away in the camp. 'Maybe I can get a closer view.' Hawke murmured.

Sok An caught his arm before he could move and dragged him away from their look-out. 'You have to calm down.'

Hawke rubbed his eyes. 'It's just…my brother could be locked in that cage and I'm doing nothing.'

'You are planning his escape.' Sok An corrected. 'If you go without a plan or get caught trying to get closer, you may get all of us, including your brother, killed. Go back to the camp and take a break. I'll continue the surveillance.'

Hawke shook his head. 'I'm OK.' He met Sok An's anxious brown eyes. 'I promise.'

The rest of the day passed without incident but without any sighting of his brother either. The prisoners remained in their cage not even released for ten minutes exercise in the yard. Hawke desperately tried to make out their features but the distance was just too great and the angle wrong. They spent another night by the camp before they made their way back to Airwolf.

Dom greeted them eagerly but held back on his questions until they had rested and eaten. The flames of the camp fire lit their faces.

'We didn't see him.' Hawke said simply as he picked up his coffee mug, knowing it would be the first question Dom would ask.

'But it's the right place?' Dom checked.

'Yeah.' Hawke nodded. 'It matched the photo exactly.'

'The camp has been used as a prison for many years.' Sok An noted.

'There were scorch marks on the ground.' Hawke said. 'Like there had been some kind of battle.'

Sok An shook his head. 'I have heard nothing of a battle at the camp but it is possible. The factions challenge each other all the time.'

'So what do we do?' Dom asked.

Hawke sighed. 'We go in and get the prisoners out.'

'What's the plan?' Dom asked.

'We take Airwolf in at first light.' Hawke said. 'The guards are minimal first thing.'

'Only some local people who the guards use as slave labour are working at that time.' Sok An explained.

'We take out the main structures, the office, barracks and communal area.' Hawke said. 'That should eliminate a large number of the guards.'

'And then?' Dom asked.

'And then you drop me and Sok An in the middle of the compound.' Hawke said. 'We'll get the prisoners out.'

'I…I don't like the sound of that.' Dom said folding his arms across his expansive chest. 'It sounds too risky.'

'A full frontal assault is the only way we're going to get in and out of that prison, Dom.' Hawke said. 'They have a couple of anti-aircraft guns but we can take them out on the approach.'

'He is right.' Sok An agreed. 'The patrols are well coordinated and the fence is in good order. It will not be possible to sneak in on the ground.'

'I still don't like it.' Dom said.

'Sok An and I will release the prisoners,' Hawke continued. 'I'll try and find Saint John, get him and the other American in the photo back to Airwolf.'

'I will try and take the local prisoners out of the camp and to the nearest friendly village.' Sok An said.

'We hightail it back to the US.' Hawke concluded.

Dom sighed. 'What if you get cut off and you can't back to Airwolf?'

Hawke pointed at Sok An. 'I'll go with Sok An and meet you outside the village.'

'Well,' Dom said, 'we'd better get a good night's sleep because tomorrow is going to be a busy day.'

They were up before daybreak. Hawke and Dom dismantled the camp and packed up ready to go. Whatever the success of the mission, they would return to the US. They performed a systems check on Airwolf and climbed aboard.

'All her systems are green, String.' Dom said delightedly from the engineer's console.

'This is amazing.' Sok An said as he adjusted the heavy Airwolf helmet. His brown eyes darted around the cockpit trying to take everything in.

'Yeah.' Hawke said in agreement. 'She's something.' He grasped the cyclic and took Airwolf up. They hovered above the tree lines.

'Lock in the coordinates of the prison camp, Dom.' Hawke ordered.

'Coordinates locked.' Dom confirmed.

'Combat mode.'

'Combat mode.' Dom deployed the ADF pods and the guns.

Hawke shifted in his seat and his blue eyes narrowed on the misty horizon. 'We'll go in low and fast. Turbos.'

'Turbos.' Dom pushed the lever and Hawke hit the button that shot them forward.

They zipped over the Cambodian landscape, taking only a few minutes to do the journey that had been an arduous walk for Hawke and Sok An in the days prior.

'The prison is dead ahead, String.' Dom said as he brought up the forward scan on his monitor.

'Lock on the anti-aircraft weapons and give me Hellfires.'

'Hellfires.' Dom confirmed.

Hawke slipped the visor down on the helmet used the targeting system. He fired. One explosion took out the first gun. He fired again. Another hit.

Airwolf screamed over the prison and Hawke slowed to turn her for another run. This time they targeted the buildings and the fence around the cage holding the prisoners; they blew them up; the explosions caused chaos on the ground. There was fire and smoke everywhere. The peasants and guards were running everywhere; there was no order. Hawke landed Airwolf in the centre of the exercise yard and slipped out. He landed at a crouch gun in hand and Sok An quickly joined him. Dom moved into the pilot's seat as Hawke and Sok An ran across the yard to the cage. Hawke covered Sok An as he unlocked the prison door. He shot one guard and then another.

Sok An was herding people out pointing them at the destroyed fence so they could make it out into the forest. Hawke saw a guard move into position with a rocket launcher and he shot him before he could take aim at Dom. He reached for the small radio.

'Get going, Dom. We'll meet you at the secondary location.'

'Understood.'

Hawke watched as Airwolf rose up. She flew overhead with an eerie howl of engines. His attention on the helicopter he saw the guard taking aim at him too late…there was a shot that echoed across the prison and the guard crumpled to the ground.

Hawke's eyes snapped to Sok An. The agent lowered his gun and gave Hawke a nod.

They both hustled the remaining prisoners through the fence. Hawke realised with a sinking heart that he hadn't seen any Americans in the quiet, thin men who they had rescued.

Sok An was yelling in his native language to the men for them to follow him and Hawke brought up the rear as they hurried away from the prison camp and into the forest. They marched for a long time, eager to get distance between them and the prison but it was still hours before they reached the village Sok An had identified as friendly. He spoke with the leader and they were quickly taken into one of the huts.

Hawke searched the ravaged faces for his brother again, hoping he had simply missed him in the rush to leave the prison; he wasn't there. He swallowed hard against the disappointment that weighed down on his chest.

Sok An sat down beside him. 'We are safe here. The village leader has a cart. He is arranging to transport all of us immediately. It will be a little while before the guards can come after us.'

Hawke nodded.

Sok An looked around the prisoners. 'Your brother is not here.'

'No.' Hawke agreed gruffly. 'He's not here.'

'I'm sorry, Hawke.'

Hawke registered the other man's deep sincerity and nodded; unshed tears gleamed briefly in his blue eyes. He cleared his throat. 'Thank you for all your help.' He took another brief look at the prisoners. 'I'd better radio Dom; leave you to it.' He stood and offered his hand.

Sok An shook it solemnly.

Hawke was at the door of the hut when Sok An called his name. He turned with a quizzical look at the agent.

'Wait!' Sok An gestured for him to come back. He turned to one of the prisoners and began speaking rapidly in their own language. Hawke was unable to follow but it was an animated conversation.

'This man,' Sok An explained, 'has been imprisoned for a long time. I asked him if he remembered two Americans.'

'And?' Hawke asked eagerly.

'He says there were two Americans captured a year ago.' Sok An confirmed.

'Does he remember what happened to them?' Hawke asked.

Sok An turned back and there was another rapid exchange of words. The agent smiled at Hawke. 'He says men came from the sky like today but there was a huge battle between the Khmer Rouge and those who attacked. The prison was in flames and there was so much gunfire. He thought he saw one of the Americans injured but when the helicopters left, both men were gone.'

'A rescue attempt?' Hawke asked.

Sok An nodded. 'He does not know where they went, only that they left.'

'Thank you.' Hawke said softly. 'Tell him thank you.'

Sok An nodded. 'Good luck, Hawke.'

'You too.' Hawke shook his hand again and left the hut. He radioed Dom and arranged to meet him at a location about half a mile west of the village. He was still aware of the danger that he might get captured and kept a low profile as he made his way to the rendezvous spot.

He hid in the bushes until he saw Airwolf descend through the tree cover. He ran over and climbed in. Dom moved his substantial frame to the back of the cockpit. Hawke pulled on his helmet and after a brief check with Dom took Airwolf back up.

Dom sat and looked at the back of Hawke's helmet worriedly. 'I'm sorry, String.' Hawke had told him when he'd radioed that Saint John hadn't been in the prison.

'I know, Dom.' Hawke sighed. 'I really thought this time might be different.'

'At least we managed to get those people out of that prison.' Dom said. 'That's something to hold onto.'

Hawke adjusted their course. 'It's not the only thing, Dom.' He relayed what the older prisoner had told Sok An.

'So you mean Saint John was there?' Dom checked.

'Saint John was there,' Hawke confirmed, 'and he was rescued.'

'By who?' Dom demanded.

'I don't know, Dom.' Hawke said. 'But I'm betting somebody at the Company does.'

'You could be right.' Dom sighed. 'I guess we're back to square one, huh?'

'I guess.' Hawke scowled. 'Every time I get close but just not close enough.'

'One day, kid.' Dom promised.

Hawke looked back over his shoulder at Dom's compassionate warmth and let it ease the ache in his chest a little. He shifted position and trained his eyes on the sky ahead. 'Let's go home, huh?'

Dom beamed. 'Now you're talking.'

'Turbos.'

Airwolf shot forward through the mist.

\---

It was late when Hawke approached the cabin and he felt his whole body relax as he landed the helicopter. The cabin looked welcoming; yellow lights blazed from the windows and smoke drifted from the chimney into the night sky in an endless ribbon. Hawke jumped out, grabbing his rucksack. He had missed Caitlin like he figured he'd miss his right arm and he couldn't wait to see her. He'd wanted to surprise her and had asked Michael not to tell her that they were on their way home from Cambodia when they had checked in with the spy. He was a little puzzled that she hadn't come out to meet him at the sound of the chopper but he shrugged the thought away. He felt his heart settle when his hand closed on the door handle; he was home.

Hawke glanced round at the living area and dumped his rucksack by the side of the door as he closed it. His eyes caught on the sofa and he walked across silently. Caitlin was curled up, fast asleep. He smiled at the sight of her whilst he greeted Tet who padded over wagging his tail enthusiastically. Caitlin was wearing one of his sweaters over an old pair of jeans and it hung from her slim frame revealing one freckled shoulder. She'd kicked off the blanket she'd snuggled under. Her hair drifted around her shoulders in a red-gold cloud. Hawke crouched down to kiss her and frowned. Close up he could see she was pale and there were shadows under her eyes. He was suddenly reluctant to wake her. He gave the dog an inquiring look.

'Do you think I should wake her?'

Tet blinked and dropped his head onto his paws. Hawke stood over her debating what to do. He rubbed his jaw and made his decision. He stooped and gently gathered her into his arms. He frowned at her slight weight as he straightened. He had taken a few steps towards the stairs when she stirred.

'Hawke?' She whispered sleepily, halting him in his tracks.

'Yeah.' He murmured against her hair.

'Miss you.' She burrowed into him returning to sleep and he breathed out. He finished the journey to their bed and lowered her onto the mattress where he undressed her and covered her with blankets. He stoked the fire in the bedroom hearth until it was blazing cheerfully whilst Tet wandered up and took up sentry duty at the foot of the bed. Hawke patted the dog's head and went for a shower. Caitlin was still sleeping when he came back. He dried off and climbed into the bed where he watched his wife until sleep finally claimed him.

Caitlin came awake in inches. She slowly became aware that she was in bed and there was a weight next to her. She frowned and opened her eyes, blinking past the last vestiges of sleep. She smiled at the familiar sight of her husband. He was facing her, a hand outstretched toward her.

Hawke looked so vulnerable in sleep, bereft of the mask that kept his emotions hidden in daytime. There were new shadows under his eyes and more frown lines covered his forehead. The trip had obviously not produced the anticipated reunion with Saint John. She reached out, her need to comfort him overcoming everything else and brushed away an errant lock of hair that flopped into his eyes.

Hawke came instantly awake at her touch and she froze as his clear blue eyes met hers across the tiny expanse of bed that divided them, her hand still in his hair. She moved closer to him and he gathered her to him. It was a while before either of them had a coherent thought. They cuddled in the middle of the bed, their arms around each other, legs tangled.

'You OK?' Hawke murmured.

'Much better now you're home.' Caitlin smiled. 'I've missed you.'

He shifted so he could look in her eyes. 'I missed you too.'

She rubbed her thumb over the stubble along his jaw. 'You've never said how your trip went.'

'It was another dead end.' He said and filled her in on the details of the trip. 'We got there months too late.'

'No chance you could have picked up the trail?' She asked, seeing his disappointment.

He shook his head. 'There was just no trail to pick up.' He sighed. 'The only good thing that came out of it is knowing that whatever Saint John is doing, they're obviously minded to look out for him if there was a rescue attempt.'

'I'm sorry it didn't work out.' Caitlin said.

He shrugged, a little awkwardly given his position. 'I'm beginning to think that dead ends are all I'll ever get.' He admitted.

'Well, it sounds as though it got you further than some of the other info you've got over the years.' Caitlin stroked his hand and their fingers twisted together. 'Michael said Larry might be able to reconstitute the missing information if he gets access to the Company systems once the FIRM is integrated with them. You never know what else he may turn up.'

'Maybe.'

Something in his tone caught her attention and she looked at him closely. 'What's going on in your head, Stringfellow Hawke?'

Hawke sighed. 'I guess I'm just wondering whether I should keep looking.' He admitted. 'If he wanted to be found or wanted to contact me, he's had plenty of time and opportunity. He's obviously getting on with his life.'

'And you're wondering whether you should get on with yours?' Caitlin asked.

'Yeah, I guess I am.' He brushed her hair back over her shoulder. 'I hated leaving. I hated leaving you.'

'I hated being left behind.' Caitlin said gently. 'But I understand.'

'I know but…' His hand slid to her flat stomach. 'Hopefully, they'll be whoever else comes along soon and I don't know…I'm not saying I wouldn't help him if he was in trouble but I kinda think if Saint John wants to be a part of my life maybe it's his turn to search me out. I'm going to be kinda busy.'

Her hand slid over his. 'Your search for Saint John is more than just about finding your brother.'

'It is?' Hawke asked guardedly.

She nodded and cupped his cheek. 'It's about finding peace with what happened in that jungle in 'Nam when you got picked up and he didn't; when you went back for him and had to leave without him.'

He was quiet. He knew deep down she was right. 'I'm tired, Cait.' He said finally. 'I'm tired of searching and never finding him. Maybe I should just accept what happened in 'Nam and leave it alone.'

'Is that what you really want to do?' Caitlin asked.

Hawke sighed. 'All I know is right now, I want to be here. Have I told you how much I missed you?'

'You can tell me again.' Caitlin said happily.

He kissed her and they snuggled together, content just to hold each other after their time apart.

'By the way,' Caitlin murmured.

'Hmmm?'

'You told Dom we were trying for a family?'

Hawke briefly closed his eyes and he shifted to meet hers apologetically. 'It was right after he'd been kidnapped.' He explained. 'I was trying to cheer him up.'

'I knew you'd tell him.' Caitlin said smugly. 'I knew you wouldn't be able to stop yourself.'

'Michael told you, huh?' Hawke asked. 'Dom said he'd let it slip to him.'

'Yeah, Michael told me.' She smiled and poked him in the chest. 'Guess what?'

'What?'

'He's asked Marella on a date.'

'He told you?' Hawke was surprised that Michael had confided in her; the spy usually kept his personal life very close to his chest.

'I didn't give him much choice.' Caitlin admitted.

'Well, I hope he knows what he's doing.' Hawke said.

Caitlin nodded. 'Me too. I don't want either of them hurt.'

Hawke raised an eyebrow. 'I thought you wanted to get them together?'

'I do.' Caitlin said. 'I guess I'm just worried after everything that's happened.'

'You should stop worrying about them.' Hawke said. 'We should concentrate on us.'

'You're right.' Caitlin said. 'Especially now everyone's watching to see when we get pregnant.' She poked him again.

He rubbed his ribs ruefully. His eyes twinkled. 'Well, maybe we should try again.'

'Maybe we should.'

He was about to follow up on the invitation in her eyes when Caitlin unwillingly yawned. He smiled and dropped the kiss chastely on her forehead instead. He tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. 'We'd better get some sleep, huh? We'll try again in the morning.'

She snuggled into him, gave into the tiredness and drifted back into dreams. Hawke watched her contentedly. Where ever you are, Saint John, he mused, I hope you're happy and that you have someone just as special in your life. Hawke's fingers traced over his wife's lips, his arms tightened around her and his hand slid back over her belly which would one day round with his child.

I have other priorities now, Hawke thought, but if you need me, Saint John, I'll be there for you. It was his last reflection as he closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep.

fin.


End file.
